Various forms of liquid proportioners have been heretofore provided for introducing proportioned amounts of various different solutions into a liquid flow. Proportioners of this type are suitable for medication of animals, swine and birds as well as other animals by introducing measured quantities of medication into drinking water. However, many of these liquid proportioners are expensive to produce, difficult to recharge and reliant upon rather extensive maintenance for efficient operation over an extended period of time. Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, durable and dependable liquid proportioner.
Examples of liquid proportioners and other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 846,100, 2,064,627, 2,120,608 and 2,670,002.